Starting Anew
by OkiiDokiiThen
Summary: Severus has had several key moments in his life. 1; When four of his best friends was killed within a month of each other. 2; When he adopts Draco and gets called daddy for the first time. 3; When he finds Harry doing gardening in the sun at the age 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Wiping at the sweat on his neck, Harry shifted uncomfortably on his knees as he continued pulling weeds out of the ground. His hands were red with irritation and he also had a few blisters. He was most likely allergic. Not that it really mattered. He dared to glance up at the two boys playing in the back yard next to the Dursley's. Sighing, he imagined himself playing with them and having fun.

Suddenly aware over the fact that there was a shadow over him, Harry looked up to see a man with black hair dragged back into a pony tail, dressed in worn jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

"Hello there" The man greeted him and crouched down with a little smile on his face. Harry ducked his head down and tried to stay calm.

"Hi" He piped out.

"It's a bit warm for a little boy like you to be doing gardening isn't it?" Harry stayed silent and hoped the man would just go away.

"Would you like me to take a look at your hands? They look a bit painful" The stranger said and Harry tried to ignore the stinging but it was getting worse. Biting his lip he hesitantly put up his small hands for the man to see. The man put one of his hands behind his back. Harry looked behind him and was glad to see none of the Dursley's nearby inside or outside.

"Here we go" The man said and unscrewed the cap on the lotion like thing he had in his hand and Harry puzzled over why the man would walk around with such a thing.

"It might be a bit cold alright?" Harry nodded uncertain as the stranger took his hand gently and applied a thin layer of lotion on his hand before doing the same to the other.

To Harry's amazement, he watched as the blisters became smaller and smaller until they disappeared and his skin returned to it's normal colour in a few seconds. Smiling brightly he grinned up at the stranger.

"Thank you Mister!" He said gratefully and looked down at his hands again. He never noticed how the stranger had frozen in place, even just for a small minute.

"No need to call me Mister!" He protested.

"My name's Severus Snape, you may call me Severus or Sev if that's a bit hard to pronounce" Harry grinned.

"Thank you Sevus!" He said again.

"I'm Harry" Severus smiled tightly.

"It's very nice to meet you Harry. Is your Aunt Petunia?" Harry nodded and lost his grin. Sighing, Severus put away his salve and pocketed it as he stood.

"I need to talk to her for a moment, will you be alright here alone for a while Harry? Why don't you rest in the shadows for a moment?" Severus asked and looked at the boy with both guilt and concern. As Harry nodded, he gave him a small smile before walking up the door and knocking before letting himself and let his anger show.

"You! What are you doing here? I do not want your kind in my house!" Petunia shrieked as she met Severus in the hallway.

"What have you done to that child Petunia? His what, four years old now? He shouldn't be pulling out weeds with his bare hands in such temperatures! Alone! And he's so small and thin!" Severus said loudly but refrained from yelling.

"That.. child… got what it deserved and nothing more. He should be grateful for what we've given him" Petunia sneered. Staring at Petunia with hatred and anger Severus tried to not reach for his wand and do something that would get him in trouble.

"This is not over. I'm taking him with me, I won't let you harm him anymore" Severus spat and turned only to spot Harry holding the door open and looking at him with wide eyes.

"Would you like that Harry? To get away from here?" Severus asked and was shocked when Harry ran forward and latched himself to his legs.

"Please. Please take me away Sevus!" Harry begged and looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"Grab your things and we'll go" Severus watched as the little boy walked over to the cupboard under the stairs, and got a few clothes from the inside and two little toy soldiers. Nodding while trying to control his anger at the Dursley's Severus held out his hand for the boy to take. Harry grasped it tightly and followed Severus out to the door to never come back.

The two walked over to the neighbours driveway where Severus once again crouched down to look Harry in the eyes.

"A couple of my friends live here and my son Draco is staying with them. We're going to pick Draco up then we'll go to Hogwarts to visit Headmaster Dumbledore so he can help you out" Severus explained. Harry looked at Severus uncertain.

"What's Hogwarts?" He questioned quietly.

"It's a school for wizards and witches to learn about magic. I work there and teach in positions" Harry just looked even more uncertain but didn't say anymore and Severus didn't push any further.

"Come on, let's go get Draco" Sev said and stood up properly. His hand was grasped immediately by Harry as they started walking up the driveway and knocked on the door. It didn't take long before the door was opened by an enthusiastic Draco who was about to jump onto his dad when he saw that he was accompanied by someone he'd never seen before.

"Hi daddy!" He said with a grin and let himself be hugged.

"Hey kiddo! Did you have good time?" Severus asked with a grin. Nodding quickly he stared at Harry.

"Draco this is Harry. He's going to come with us to visit Headmaster Dumbledore today" Staring shyly at Draco, Harry thought he looked nice enough. Draco smiled.

"Hi Harry, have you ever been to Hogwarts before? It's really fun and the Headmaster always has candy" Draco said excited. Severus raised his eyebrow and looked down at Draco.

"Well it's seems you've had enough candy young man. Get your things and we'll be going" As Draco went to say good bye and get everything, Severus briefly tried to explain to Mr. and Mrs. Jones about Harry. Waving good bye the three walked over to an alley where Severus quickly took Harry's clothes before apparating them to Hogsmeade.

Harry screamed and let go off Severus's hand and look frightened up at Severus.

"It's okay Harry, I'm sorry I didn't explain to what I was going to do. That was very dumb of me and I apologize. Apparating can be a bit scary the first few times. I promise I or someone else will explain everything to you okay? But first we need to see the Headmaster" Severus said softly. Draco took pity on the boy and stood closer to him.

"I was afraid too but dad is a really good wizard and takes really good care of me and I almost never get hurt with him" Draco said and took Harry's hand and started walking towards Hogwarts.

"Those are really nice, I have soldiers too but they are bigger and they move" Harry listened intently as Draco rambled the whole walk up to the Hogwarts, telling him about everything that passed through his mind. Severus, who was by now very used to his son's ramblings, walked behind them. Harry gasped as they entered the castle and saw that the paintings were moving but Draco carried on walking and Harry was forced to keep up.

Knocking on the Headmasters door, he smiled down at the boys as he waited for Dumbledore to let them in. The door started opening and Severus ushered the boys in while Dumbledore greeted them from behind his desk.

"Headmaster" Severus said and nodded.

"Draco, why don't you and Harry play on the soda while I talk to the Headmaster?" Draco nodded and took Harry with him. When he looked back at Dumbledore the smile on the old man's face was gone, replaced with a frown.

Putting a spell over himself and the Headmaster so the boys wouldn't hear what they were talking about Severus sat down in one of the chairs.

"I expect there's a good explanation for why Mr. Potter is here Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

"The Dursley's have been abusing him Headmaster. Draco's friend, Steven, has recently moved. I had no idea that Harry lived in the neighbourhood until I spotted him doing gardening, alone, under the glaring warmth of the sun. I started talking to him and managed to get his hands healed which had had an allergic reaction to some of the weeds he was pulling out without gloves" Severus started.

"After healing his hands I got him to rest in the shadows while I went inside to speak with his aunt, and when I confronted her about my suspicions, she didn't even try to deny it and said that Harry deserved it and should be grateful for everything they had done. I took Harry with me, his clothes and a few toys. After picking up Draco we came here" Dumbledore looked over at Harry who giggled at something Draco had said.

Sighing, Dumbledore looked at Severus.

"I never suspected. He is their nephew after all. I will speak with the ministry, I will get someone to come talk to both you and Harry tomorrow so an official report can be made and they can be punished" Severus nodded.

"Thank you Headmaster. We will be going to the Manor for the time being" Ending the spell.

"Would you like some lemon drops children?" Dumbledore asked and Draco eagerly jumped up and nodded.

"Yes please!" He stated and held out his arm. Dumbledore placed to on the palm of his hand.

"I'm sure young Harry would like one too" Dumbledore said with a smile as his eyes twinkled. "Thank you Sir. Headmaster" Harry said quietly and popped the lemon drop in his mouth.

"Let's go home boys" Severus said. Picking Harry up he quickly explained that they were going to floo over to the Manor and it was nothing to be scared off. Clinging to Severus as they stepped into the fire place, he squeezed his eyes shut as Sev called out "Snape Manor!" loud and clearly.

**You like? If so please do leave a review and let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Draco? May I come in?" Severus asked as he knocked on his son's bedroom door.

"Yes" Draco replied from where he was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Joining him on the bed Sev looked at his son.

"I like Harry. He's nice. Draco said and looked back at his father.

"Yeah? Do you think it would be alright if he stayed here for a while?" Draco nodded.

"Why though? Doesn't he have a dad to take care of him?" Severus sighed and shook his head.

"His mum and dad died around the same time you're mother and father died. He's been staying with his aunt and uncle but they haven't been very nice to him so he can't stay there anymore"

Draco looked deep in thought before a huge bright smile broke out on his face.

"Good thing you found him then daddy. I've always wanted a little brother!" He enthused making Severus smile.

"It's not that simple but if Harry likes it here with us and we all get along, the ministry might let Harry stay" Draco sat up and looked around his room.

"He can share a room with me, he can have his bed by the window"

Downstairs Harry started to awaken from his nap on the sofa, and rubbed his eyes sleepily as he sat up. Looking around him he bit down on the hem of his shirt as he didn't see anyone around. Sliding off the sofa he started walking towards the sound of laughter that was coming from upstairs.

Peeking in from behind the open door, Harry saw that Severus was tickling Draco who was squirming to get away.

"Ahh! Harry! You're awake, come on in" Severus said and stopped tickling Draco and chuckled as he tried to catch his breath. Timidly walking he let Severus pick him up and place him on his lap.

"Did you have a good nap?" Severus asked and gently pulled Harry's arm away from his mouth as he nodded.

"Well, how about we have dinner outside on the patio today since it's such good weather?" Severus asked, making Draco shout in delight.

"Go wash up then Draco and we'll meet you downstairs" Draco raced off while Harry looked at Severus curious.

"We need to find you some lighter clothes, it's a bit warm with all these on I think" Leaving the boy on the bed, Sev found some of Draco's clothes that was starting to get too small and shrinked them to fit Harry.

Taking Harry's hand he guided him to the guest bathroom.

"Do you want me to help you get changed or can you manage on your own?" Severus asked as he put the clothes on the counter. Harry looked uncertain at him before looking down.

"You can tell me if you want me to stay Harry, it's no problem" Sev reassured him with a smile.

"I want you to stay Sevus" Harry whispered with a tiny nod at the end.

"Alright then" Getting rid of the way too large shirt Harry was wearing, Severus grasped the hems of the t-shirt and gestured for Harry to raise his hands in the air. Sev couldn't help but gently tickly Harry's sides as his arms remained in the air after the t-shirt. Giggling quietly, Harry shied away from the tickling hands.

"No tickles!" He protested while giggling.

"Not even a teeny tiny tickle?" Severus teased and tried to tickle Harry some more. Shaking his head from side to side quickly Harry continued giggling, Severus was happy to see he'd manage to bring a smile on the boy's face and that it remained as they quickly got Harry changed into his new clothes with any trouble.

After dinner the two boys and Severus was stuffed. Draco had run off to play but Harry hadn't wanted to join him.

"Sevus?" Harry asked quietly from his chair.

"Yes Harry?" Harry fidgeted in his chair and bit his lip as he looked at Severus.

"You explain now?" He asked and blinked rapidly as the dishes from their meal vanished into thin air.

"Ahh. Come here then and I'll tell you all you need to know" Scampering over, Harry crawled up on Severus's lap with a little help and he looked expectantly up at him.

"Many years ago when I went to school at Hogwarts, there was a boy and a girl names James Potter and Lily Evans. They were good friends of mine. But there was this bad man who didn't like James, your father, and Lily, your mother, very much because they didn't want to do bad things to other people. When you were a little baby, about a year old the bad man came to your house and your mother, father and the bad man didn't make it so your aunt and uncle was to take care of you. But they haven't been doing that very well have they?" Severus explained and asked. Harry shook his head sadly.

"Can you remember ever having strange and funny things happen to you? Like toys floating in the air? Changing someone's hair maybe?" Sev asked.

"I didn't mean to" Harry murmured quietly and sniffled.

"What happened?" Severus hugged the boy close and stroked his back as Harry cried a little.

"Aunt Petunia's pearl necklace broke and the pearls started go around and round in circles really really fast and she got really mad. I didn't know what was happening and was scared"

"Shhh, it's okay Harry. It's called accidental magic and it happens to everyone who's a wizard" Harry grabbed onto Severus's t-shirt and pressed his face into the mans shoulder.

After crying for a few minutes and enjoying being hugged for the first time in his life, Harry calmed down.

"Magic isn't real. Right Sevus?" He asked confused.

"It is real Harry. You are a wizard Harry. Just like your father James was, and your mother a witch. I'm a wizard too you know, as is Draco" Severus continued rubbing Harry's back as he spoke.

"See here" He spoke and picked up his wand from the table. Muttering a spell Severus turned one of the glasses that remained on the table into a little toy car. Gasping, Harry looked between Sev and the car with wide eyes.

"Here you go" Sev said and handed the car to Harry. Clutching the car tightly in his hand, Harry laid down against Severus chest and hoped 'Sevus' and Draco would never grow tired off him and send him back to the Dursley's.

Later that evening, not too long before bedtime Severus had helped the boys build a castle in their room. As a special treat he'd spelled some light orbs to float above their heads to give them lights. They didn't need to know that the lights also kept track of their safety.

Draco had dragged almost all his toys into the castle and had managed to get Harry to enter, with a few encouraging words from Severus before he had gone downstairs.

"Do you like daddy Harry?" Draco asked as he finished building a Lego house.

"Yeah" Harry replied while nodding.

"Good! Daddy and I like you too. I'm your big brother now" Draco said with pride in his voice.

"Really?" Harry asked still a bit uncertain

. "Mhmm, daddy will tell you so. Just wait and see. I'm sure you can call him daddy too if you'd like" Biting his lip Harry hoped it was true.

"Is magic really real Dr - Dra - Dra.." Stumbling over Draco's name, Draco decided to help him out. "It's okay, you can call me Dray, and magic is really cool! I can't wait to go to Hogwarts and learn everything about it!" Smiling, Harry decided it did seem pretty cool and glanced up at the floating light orbs.

Downstairs Severus had taken out some old albums from his days in school and the years following. Not a lot of people knew of the relationship between him and James, and it had taken them five years into school before they had even became friends after all that fighting. Lily had played a huge part, being friends with both Severus and James since she was a little girl.

Sighing, he took out a photo which all three of them were in and gently stroked his thumb over the edge of the photo.

"I'm sorry I didn't find him sooner" He whispered and looked as James dumped a bunch of leaves over their heads. Even though he hadn't spent much time with Harry or knew him well at all, he knew that if the ministry decided Harry couldn't stay, both he and Draco would miss him dearly.

Taking note of the time he decided it was time to get the boys into bed as tomorrow would most likely be a long tiring day for all of them. Putting the album away, Severus went upstairs and found the boys playing together as they acted as they'd known each other for years. Smiling he entered the bedroom, wishing nothing would have to change.

**Reviews makes my world go round! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The following morning came all too soon as the sun peeked through the curtains and woke the three occupants inside the house from their sleep.

Taking a quick shower, Severus decided some more formal clothes, and found a pair of his slacks and grey button up shirt. Pulling his wet hair back into a loose pony tail he ventured into the boys bedroom to see if they were awake.

Finding Draco on Harry's bed, he saw Draco was full awake while Harry was sitting up half asleep, leaning against Draco as his new found friend told him the tale of the time him and Sev had been to Ireland on holiday.

"Good morning boys" Severus said softly as he came in.

"Did you both sleep well?" He questioned and sat down on the bed.

"Yes daddy, we did. Harry woke up once though and was scared and tripped over a toy when he got out of the bed to try and found you and woke me, but I managed to get him into bed again and too sleep" Draco said, obviously quite proud of himself.

"Thank you Draco, that was very nice of you" Sev said, also quite proud of his son for being able to settle the younger boy down.

"How about some breakfast then Gentleman?" Severus asked and stood up from the bed. Draco shoot up and raced downstairs while complaining about how he was starving. Harry had fallen down against the bed as he'd been leaning against Draco and his eyes had shot open before starting to close again.

"Come on, little Harry, it's time for breakfast" Sev said and took the boy in his arms.

"Sevus, m'sorry I didn't have breakfast ready for you" Harry murmured tiredly and rubbed his eyes.

"Hush child, I'd never expect you to rise early to get breakfast ready for me"

Entering the kitchen he placed Harry down on the chair next to Draco and left them to chat as he quickly got some egg and bacon ready for them all.

"Today we're going to be visited by some people from the ministry so it's important that we behave ourselves okay? And the man or the woman will most likely like to ask us all some questions and it's very important that we tell the truth no matter what" Sev said and put plates with food in front of the boys. Putting on a brave smile for the boys, he sat down telling them to eat up.

It wasn't until 12pm the sound of the door bell rang through the house. Harry and Draco stopped playing as Severus got up to answer but told them it was alright to stay.

"Mr. Snape I presume?" A woman in her late 50's said and peeked up at Severus from behind her glasses.

"Yes, that would be correct" He said.

"I'm Mrs. Wandell, I work for the child protective services department at the ministry, I believe you are expecting me" Mrs. Wandell said while looking him over.

"Yes. Do come in" Stepping aside he offered to take her coat.

"Draco and Harry are playing in the living room, may I offer you a cup of tea Mrs. Wandell?" Severus asked politely as they walked over to the boys.

"No, that's quite alright Mr. Snape. Hello there Harry, I'm Mrs. Wandell. Do you think we could talk for a moment?" She asked and sat down on the sofa and patted the seat next to herself.

Looking from Severus to Draco and then finally to Mrs. Wandell, Harry nodded and walked over.

"Would you like to be alone?" Severus asked.

"Ahh, yes please Mr. Snape. It would be best this way" Nodding his understanding, he held his hand out for Draco who was not happy with leaving Harry alone.

Smiling, Mrs. Wandell looked at Harry.

"I'd like for you to tell me about your relatives Harry, is that alright?" Harry nodded even though he didn't want to.

"Aunt Petunia is really strict and she gets mad if I break the rules and stuff. So does Uncle Vernon. Dudley always pushes me over and hits me" Harry whispered. Mrs. Wandell nodded.

"What rules did they have?"

Outside, Severus sat quietly in one of the chairs on their patio and watched Draco play on his swing set.

"Good afternoon Severus" He heard a voice from the side of the house and turned his head to see his lawyer and friend walking up.

"Ian, I'm glad you could come on such short notice" Severus said and shook hands.

"No problem, you are my favourite client after all" Chuckling, Severus gestured for Ian to sit.

"So you'd like to get guardianship? Of a child that's been abused in his previous home?" Ian asked and started pulling out several papers.

"Yes, first guardianship, then I'd like to adopt him as I did with Draco" Nodding Ian looked up from his papers.

"How do you know the child?" He asked.

"I didn't know Harry personally, but I was best friends with the parents before they were murdered, which was about four years ago"

"Oh I see, where did the child live after this?" "He lived with his muggle relatives. His uncle, aunt and cousin" Making several notes Ian continued asking questions for some time until he put his pen down and looked at Severus.

"Considering who he is this might not be as easy as you'd like it to be Severus" He said and noted the hard look on Sev's face.

"I know, I'm sure the ministry will have a field day with this" He said sadly.

"But we want him here, and he wants to be here so it will work out"

"I've sent in all the official forms, and as I said earlier I drop in personally to hand in a copy of the forms just to get it on record" Ian packed his case before picking up the file with the files.

"He'd be lucky to have you as his dad, and Draco as his brother Severus" Ian said with a smile. He was about to continue when Mrs. Wandell came out with Harry.

"I'd like to speak with you Mr. Snape" She said and eyed Ian.

"Yes, of course. Mrs. Wandell this is Ian Brown, my attorney" He said while standing.

Shaking hands, Mrs. Wandell spoke.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Brown" "Likewise" Ian greeted her.

"Would it be alright if he stayed during our talk Mrs. Wandell?" Severus asked. Giving her consent they all sat down.

After Severus had told Mrs. Wandell about how he had discovered Harry's abuse, they briefly talked about how Severus wanted guardianship over Harry. Draco and Harry walked over and complained that they were thirsty from all their running around and playing. Ian offered to go fetch two bottle of water from the kitchen.

"I think that is all I need to know for this time Mr. Snape" Mrs. Wandell said and stood.

"Rest assured Mr. Snape, that an investigation will be started, evidence collected and people put to justice. Your request for guardianship will be processed within a timely manner. Since Mr. Potter is officially in the ministries custody, I have no choice but to take Mr. Potter with me" Mrs. Wandell said and stood.

Feeling his heart drop to the ground, the outraged cry from Draco and the tiny soft whimper from Harry didn't help. Crouching down, Severus put his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"I will get you back Harry. Don't give up hope. I will get you back" Sev said determined and hugged Harry close, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the young boy shake against him as he cried.

"You promise?" Harry asked quietly.

"I promise" Severus said deadly serious while looking Harry into his eyes.

"I promise"

**You know what to do! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Stroking Draco's hair, Severus glanced over at the empty bed by the corner. Draco had fallen asleep some time ago after he'd ended up crying himself to sleep. No matter how much comfort Severus offered, it just wasn't enough. It didn't help that he too was also very upset. Harry had been taken by the ministry eight hours ago, but it felt like a hundred years and more since.

Pulling up the blankets, Sev tucked Draco in gently before finally exciting the room. Leaving the door open with just a crack, he wandered downstairs where he found Ian waiting for him in the living room. Getting the cognac bottle out he poured himself a little glass before taking a sip.

"You want some?" He asked Ian. "Sure, just a little one though" Ian replied.

Sitting down in the chair opposite from Ian, he glanced up at him before looking down in his glass.

"We've got a strong case Severus. Don't give up on him" Ian said gently and watched the other man carefully. Sighing, Sev put the glass on the table. "I know. I just, I don't know. I miss him already" He snorted.

"Look, the fact that she took Harry with her is strictly protocol. She's right, he's been placed under the ministries custody until they can convict the Dursley's and when that happens they'll most likely deal with your request and interest in getting Harry back here"

"I know" Sighed Severus and took another sip before putting down the glass. "Sorry for keeping you here so long. I'm sure Linda will be worried" Sev said and looked at his old friend. Ian shrugged.

"It's no problem Severus, however I think I'll go home now. Take care of yourself Sev. I'll see you in a few days or so" Ian patted Severus on the shoulders as he walked past him. Watching him go, Sev stood and walked over to the bookshelf and retrieved one of his photo albums before going upstairs to his room.

Making himself comfortable against his headboard, he opened the album and glanced over the photos. It'd been a long time since he'd looked at these photos. Or even really though about James and Lily all that much lately. And now he felt a small pang of guilt as he realised it. Maybe if had been thinking about his friends more often he would have sought out Harry and maybe rescued the boy from his horrid 'home' sooner.

Sighing, Sev flipped the page and came to a picture of just him and James. Staring at James's face as he smiled and turned to Severus to tell him something. That had been the day Lily had revealed that she knew James and him had been fooling around. Of course Severus loved James, but he'd known than just as he knew now that if they'd had the chance, it would never have been anything more between them.

_He felt James fingers gently turning his face towards him. A pair of gentle lips pressed against his own. "You should go James" Severus whispered and forced himself to turn his head away. "Come on" James whispered back and gently turned Severus's head towards him again. Leaning in he placed kisses along Sev's neck as he loosened up Severus's tie and pushed aside his shirt. _

"_No James" Sev said agitated and pushed away from James so he could stand up. _

"_You know we can't go on like this" Severus said as made sure his tie was done properly. Glancing back at James who was sitting in the chair by the fire place he sighed as the other boy seemed to ignore his words. "You like Lily James whether you like it or not. And she's my friend and I won't do that to her" Severus said and picked up his bag. _

"_I won't be coming to see you again. Not like this. I'm pretty sure she could be the one for you James" Severus did not at all like how hurt he was by the fact that James didn't protest as he walked to the door and it took all will power he had not to run back. _

After that night James and Lily had finally gotten together as a couple. James seemingly forgot about Severus and him and what they had shared. Whatever it was that they shared. Since then Severus had moved on, he'd dated. Even came very close to engagement once. But by then the Dark Lord had too tight of a grip on him and he'd dumped her. And he'd never seen her again.

Closing the album he decided he'd had enough of reminiscing for the night and for quite some time a head and put it away. Looking at the clock he realised that Harry had 'only' been gone for about 10 hours. Turning of the lights he settled against his pillows, pulled his duvet close and prepared himself for a long night.


End file.
